


Hand holding

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, POV Sally Donovan, Sherstrade Month 2017, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: For Sherstrade Month: Prompts #8 - Hand holdingSally finds Sherlock in Lestrade's hospital room and they hold each other's hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> A day later I know, sorry! It’s just a little silly story from Sally’s pov. un-betad so there will be mistakes sorry again :)

 

Sally finished the paperwork at one in the morning. The suspect was in his cell after three hours interrogation, assault on a police officer added his already long list of charge.

They worked on a murder case for three days when Sherlock identified the suspect and they went to arrest him. Roger Conway murdered his sister because he was in love with her husband. They found the suspect in his house packing Lestrade cuffed one of his arm when a lamp was broke on his head. He wobbled but after a few seconds run after Conway, he caught him at the top of the staircase. Unfortunately for him he was still a bit dizzy so Conway easily pushed him down the stairs and run out of the house. One of the PC cuffed him while Donovan called an ambulance for the unconscious Lestrade.

The ambulance left, Donovan sent a PC to the hospital for updates. They work hard to finish all the paperwork that day, it took them all evening and a lot of coffee but they could call it a night with some peace. Sally went to the hospital after she sent everyone home. She knew Lestrade have a new girlfriend or a new boyfriend and tried to find them but his phone crushed at the stairs, she wanted to ask Holmes but he disappeared after the arrest.

She made her way to Lestrade’s room and carefully opened the door, and promptly froze. Well she didn’t have to ask Holmes after all considering he was there sitting next Greg’s bed. One of Sherlock’s hand held Greg’s as they were fast asleep. Greg has a broken wrist and a few bruised ribs but nothing serious fortunately. Sherlock’s head was on his folded arms next to Lestrade’s hip one of his hand held Greg’s uninjured hand. Sally grinned as she noticed how he arranged their hands, Sherlock’s index finger was on Greg’s pulse point.

A smile grew on Sally’s face when he remembered Lestrade’s face when he received a text a few days ago. His whole face lit up as he read it. She never saw him this happy before. She walked to the bedside table and placed a uniformed teddy bear she bought on her way to the hospital.

She will be back in the morning to tease him a bit about his newly find happiness, but for now she let them in peace to hold each other’s hand.


End file.
